Love Never Dies
by ubergamer
Summary: 2 years after Cosmo's death and tails is a wreck. but what happens when a friend of his brings her back? whole new adventures unfold. tailsmo story
1. an old friend returns

Love Never Dies

Chapter 1: an old friend returns

Flash back of two years ago: _deep in space the blue typhoon is up against Dark Oak. "Tails you must fire now!" Eggman yelled through a com link. "But I can't do it." Tails yelled. "Tails you must In order to save the galaxy. I will always remember you." Cosmo said telepathically. Tails finally fired the cannon._

End of flash back.

That memory has been haunting Tails ever since that day. He missed Cosmo very much. But the only thing he had to remember her by was a small plant. "Oh Cosmo, why did you have to go like that. I miss you so much." Tails said starting to cry heavily. After he got a hold of himself Tails went back inside and went to bed. But no matter how hard he tried, the dream kept coming back.

In a different planet, Earth to be exact. A strange girl with a green and white skirt was just starting to wake up from a coma. The girl suddenly jerked up right. "Were am I?" the girl said to herself. She looked around and realized she was in a bedroom. "I see you finally woke up." A voice came from behind her. She jumped at the sound of the voice. "Who are you? How did I get here?" the boy who was no older than 13 smiled at her questions. "My name is Alex. I brought you to my home after the explosion Cosmo." It shocked her that the boy knew her name even when she never told him. "Tell me what happened." Cosmo asked Alex.

"Very well. You see during the battle with the metarex you almost sacrificed yourself to destroy Dark Oak. After the explosion I took your spirit and body here to revive you. However, the shock from the explosion had sent you into a coma. You have been asleep for 2 years. Your friends still believe you are dead." At the mention of her friends she started to cry. "I left my friends for two years! I miss them so much. I especially miss Tails. I never got the chance to tell him how I feel about him." "What are your feelings towards Tails?" Alex asked. Cosmo managed to pull herself together so she could speak. "I love him very much. But I don't know if he feels the same way." Alex smiled after she was done talking. "I know how he feels about you. But I'm not going to tell you." "Why not!" Cosmo was starting to get angry now. "Because it is your job to figure it out."

After a little more rest Cosmo tried to get out of bed. But when she tried to stand up her legs felt like jelly and she almost fell down. "What's wrong with my legs?" she asked Alex. "Since you've been asleep so long you haven't used your legs. You're going have to practice walking again." "This is so embarrassing." Cosmo pouted. After a couple hours Cosmo could finally walk again.

After Cosmo washed up a bit she went downstairs to see what Alex was doing. "Well Cosmo I have finally finished my transporter. It's time to send you back to Tails' world." Cosmo immediately became cheerful at the sound of being able to see Tails again. "That's wonderful! Will we be sent to his house right away?" "Sadly no I can't port us to his house. I have set the calculations to a forest nearby the house." This depressed Cosmo a little but she was still happy to see the one she loved. "Hey Alex isn't there a way to fix my clothes? I don't want to be seen all torn up like this." Cosmo asked. "Sorry but I can't fix clothes. I tried it once but the clothes ended up disintegrating." Cosmo immediately felt embarrassed at the thought of arriving without any clothes on. After Alex finished making a few adjustments the machine turned on. Alex grabbed a pack of supplies and put it on his back. He then turned to Cosmo. "Are you ready to go?" Cosmo nodded. Without any more words the two jumped into the transporter.

Cosmo woke up to find herself in a forest. She looked around to find Alex Picking up his Pack. "Alex did we make it?" Alex was looking at what seemed to be a scanner. "Yep we made it here in one piece. Now let's go find Tails." After about two hours of walking they found Tails outside watering the plant. Just as Cosmo was about to run up to Tails Alex stopped her. "Why did you stop me?" Cosmo asked angrily. "I stopped you because if you just run up to him he might think he's hallucinating. Stay behind me and don't come out until I tell you to." After that Alex started to walk towards Tails' house. Cosmo made sure to stay in step with him so she wouldn't be seen. Tails saw who was coming and went to greet him. "Hey Alex long time no see." Tails said trying to look cheerful. Alex could tell he was very depressed. "Yes it has been a while. By the way I have a old friend for you to meet." He stepped to the side so Tails could look at Cosmo. "Cosmo?" was all he said before he fainted. "Oh no! Tails wake up!" Cosmo yelled running towards him.

To be continued.

I have now finished my first chapter in my first sonic story. Just wait till chapter two is finished. Please review.


	2. a fresh start

Love Never Dies

Chapter 2: A fresh start

"Tails! Tails! Wake up Tails!" Cosmo yelled while trying to shake him awake. "Why did he pass out like that?" she asked Alex. "My guess is from the shock of seeing you after so long. He thought you were dead. Seeing you know must have shocked him." After that Alex helped Cosmo lift Tails onto the couch inside the house. "Well I have to go now." Alex said to Cosmo. "Why do you have to go now?" Cosmo asked after putting a pillow under Tails' head. "I have other stuff to work on. But I will be checking up on you two every now and then to see how things are doing." And with that Alex disappeared in a flash of light.

Once Cosmo could see again she spotted the pack Alex had brought with him. She found a note on it and started to read. "Dear Cosmo, I have left this pack here because inside it is some of the things you will need to make a fresh start in this world. Inside are some clothes for you, a passport, and a picture of your family. Oh and look in the small pocket of the backpack. I put something in there for situations like this see you soon." After Cosmo finished reading the letter she opened the smaller pocket. Inside it was a small container. The label read: _revival dust. Sprinkle it on anyone in order to wake them up. _Cosmo smiled at this seeing Alex expected Tails to pass out. She then took a little dust out and sprinkled on tails nose. After a few seconds he woke up. "Oh my head hurts." He moaned. When he saw Cosmo again he was about to pass out a second time. "Tails please don't pass out again! You may think I'm not here but I really am here!" she told Tails her story up to this point.

"So Alex managed to revive you after the explosion. And the reason why you couldn't come back right away was you were stuck in a coma?" Tails asked Cosmo. "Yes that is what happened." She said nodding. "It's really great to have you back Cosmo. I thought when I fired the sonic power cannon you were gone for good." Tails said with tears starting to form in his eyes. Cosmo wiped the tears away. "Don't dwell on the past Tails. Let's put it behind us." She said smiling.

"Well I better go find a place to rest for the night." Just as she was starting to leave Tails grabbed her arm. "Wait Cosmo. You could spend the night here." "I don't want to be a burden on you Tails." She said. He shook his head. "You were never a burden." "Wait Tails." Cosmo said this at the same time Tails said, "Wait Cosmo." "You first." She told Tails. "I've got something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you long ago." "And what's that Tails." Cosmo asked now intrigued. "You see through the time I knew you I had become attached to you. When I had to shoot you I thought I wouldn't be able to live without you." Cosmo started to get tears in her eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Tails turned to her just so they could look in each other's eyes. "Cosmo I love you." she finally heard the words she longed to hear ever since they first met. Cosmo could no longer hold in the tears. "Oh Tails I love you too. Wanted to tell you but I was so shy." She said crying. "It's okay Cosmo. I was shy about it too. When I thought you were gone I was crushed because I never got the chance to tell you how I felt." After that the two stopped talking. Then as if being pulled by gravity their face started getting closer to each other. Tails stopped for a moment and wiped away a stray tear on her face. Then the distance between them vanished as they shared their first kiss. For each of them it was more than heaven. Slowly, Cosmo made the kiss more passionate. She grabbed Tails' tongue with her own. Tails returned this by massaging her tongue with his. After what seemed like forever which was only a couple of minutes they broke the kiss. Cosmo started to speak. "That was." "Heaven." Tails finished her sentence. "Well we should get some rest. Where do you want to sleep Cosmo?" Tails asked. Cosmo started to blush before speaking. "Well I was wondering… if I could sleep with you." Tails blushed at this too. "That's fine with me."

After a couple of minutes the two got into Tails' bed. "Goodnight Tails." Cosmo said sweetly. "Goodnight Cosmo." He returned it with a small kiss before turning off the lamp. The two then drifted into sleep, each with their own thoughts. _I can't believe Cosmo has feelings for me. I just can't wait for tomorrow. I can't believe my one wish came true. Tails actually loves me. I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow._

I am now finished with chapter two! This is my first Tailsmo story. Please review and give me some ideas for future Tailsmo stories. And with that I'm out!


	3. Big reunion Big surprises

Love Never Dies

Chapter 3: Big reunion = Big surprise

Early the next morning Tails woke up to see Cosmo's arms around his neck and her head on his stomach. He immediately started to blush. Being careful as to not wake her up, Tails slowly got out of bed and went downstairs. He was going to surprise Cosmo by making her breakfast. Just as he was about to go into the kitchen he heard a voice. "So how is everything going so far?" Tails jumped at the voice. He turned around to see Alex sitting in a chair. "Oh it's just you Alex. So far it's going great. I'm going to make Cosmo breakfast." Tails said smiling. "I see. Well I'm just here to check up on you. I'll be heading out now." Just as Alex was getting up he stopped. "You want to ask me some questions about me and how I found you guys." He suddenly asked. Tails was amazed how Alex had found out what he was about to say. "Yeah I do. But how did you know?" Alex smiled. "I simply read your mind."

About ten minutes later Cosmo wakes up to find Tails gone. She puts on some cloths and goes downstairs to look for him. She finally finds him making breakfast. Tails sees her and smiles. "Hey Cosmo did you sleep well?" he asks. "I slept fine thank you. You don't really need to cook breakfast. I could have done that." She said. "It's okay Cosmo, I like to cook." When Cosmo sat down on the couch she finally saw Alex sitting down. "Hey Alex how did you get here?" Cosmo asked. "I came in through the front door." He quickly replied. Tails and Cosmo could both see that he was lying.

After about five minutes Tails had finished making some pancakes for breakfast. "The food is done. Alex you hungry at all?" Alex shakes his head. "No thanks I ate back at my place. So how's it been?" he asked. "So far so good Alex." Cosmo said before taking a piece out of her pancake. After a little bit Tails and Cosmo grabbed for the same one. When their hands touched they immediately started to blush. When this happened Alex chuckled to himself. But one thing Tails and Cosmo noticed was that his eyes changed to a green color. "Hey Alex, why did your eyes suddenly change green for a second?" Tails asked. Alex was surprised to see that they noticed the change. "Once you two are finished with breakfast I'll tell you."

After 10 more minutes breakfast was finished and the three were in the living room. "Okay you guys, I'm going to tell you my story. You see I'm part of a secret group called the guardians. We travel around different planets checking up on certain people. One day I found this planet and found Tails and his friends in trouble. After I saved them I stuck around for a little bit then left. During the final battle with the metarex I sensed all the emotion you two had for each other. In the split second Cosmo was destroyed I regenerated her body and got her spirit back inside. The only side effect was the coma you were in." while Tails nodded Cosmo got pretty confused. "Okay but what is the deal with your eyes. Why are they a rainbow color?" "They changed to this color because one planet I was on the locals wanted to experiment with my sight. They failed and this is what happened. After a while my new eyes allowed me to read emotions. That is why they change colors depending on whose emotions I'm reading. They also show me how close two people are." He finished with a smirk. Tails and Cosmo blushed an even deeper shade of red. At the sight of this Alex began to laugh. "Well now you guys should have everyone else know that Cosmo's back." Tails smiled as he got an idea. "That's a great idea Alex! I'll call everyone and say I got a surprise. But finding shadow will be a problem." Alex smiled. "I'll go find Shadow. See you in a little bit." With that he vanished in a flash of light.

Alex then appeared in a forest. He then started his search for Shadow. After a little bit he found him by a small spring brooding about Maria. "Ah there you are Shadow. I've been looking for you." Shadow didn't even look at hm. "What do you want Alex?" Alex's right eye started to twitch, he didn't like people being rude. "I'm helping Tails get everyone together for a big surprise. I agreed to help find you." Shadow merely shrugged. "No thanks. Just get lost." Alex thought about a way to convince Shadow to come along. Finally he thought of something. "How about this Shadow. We'll have a race. From here to Tail's house. If I win you have to come to the party. If you win you don't have to go." Shadow thought about this for a moment. "I'll pass. You wouldn't be able to beat me anyway." Alex didn't want do this but it was the only way to get him to agree. "Oh I see what you mean. You're just afraid you're going to lose to me." This stopped Shadow in his tracks. "Heh, do you really think you could beat me? You're crazy." This didn't stop Alex at all. "Some ultimate creature you are." Now Shadow couldn't take it anymore. "Alright that's it! I accept your challenge!" Alex smiled at this. "Good now let me just change." He covered himself in a bright light. When the light disappeared there stood a hedgehog that looked exactly like Shadow but had yellow stripes on his head. "Alright. On your marks, get set, GO!" the two took off in their race.

Back at Tails' house almost everyone was there. There were Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge, Cream and Cheese, Bokkun, Chris managed to come, and the Choatix. It was a good thing Tails had made his house bigger. He went upstairs to check on Cosmo. "Hey Cosmo you almost ready." When he came into the room Cosmo had just changed into a pair of clothes that she found in the pack Alex had left behind. Tails started to stare. Cosmo started to blush. "Yes I'm ready. What do you think?" Cosmo asked Tails. "You look beautiful." This caused Cosmo to blush even more. "Thank you Tails. Is everybody here?" "The only people here are Alex and Shadow. I wonder where they are." That's when they saw everybody look outside to see two dust clouds coming towards the house. "What on Mobius could that be?" Cosmo asked.

One thing the group didn't know was that the dust cloud was Alex and Shadow continuing their race. "I'm going to beat you Shadow!" Alex yelled gaining speed. Shadow started to pick up his pace. "In your dreams kid!" Both of them were nearing their destination. Both of them were neck and neck. Just as the two were closing in on the finish line Alex made one last boost of speed and beat Shadow to the house. When Alex turned back to normal he went up to Shadow. "Well Shadow I win. You have to come to the party." Shadow merely huffed in anger but went inside anyway.

Once everyone was inside Tails came out to speak. "Okay guys I brought you all here because Alex did something amazing before." Sonic spoke up. "You mean even more amazing then beating Shadow?" "Yes more amazing than that. He brought an old friend back. He stepped away from a door and Cosmo stepped out so everyone could see her. "COSMO?!" they all said. "Yes I'm back. Alex saved me and brought me back here to Tails and to all of you." after everyone heard Cosmo's story they continued the party. Soon it was late evening and everyone left. Sonic and Shadow were the last to leave. "It's great to have you back Cosmo. See you around later." After that he dashed out the door. Shadow went up to Alex. "Tomorrow you and I are having a rematch." Alex smirked. "I'll be waiting for it." With that he left as well. Once everyone was gone Tails and Cosmo started to wash the dishes. "Hey Tails?" Cosmo asked shyly. "Yes Cosmo? What is it?" Cosmo blushed before speaking. "I was wondering since I don't have a place to go. Maybe… maybe I could live with you?" Tails thought about it for a moment. _I would sure like it having her around. What would could go wrong? _"Sure Cosmo that would be perfect." "I don't want to impose." "No I'm sure its fine." Cosmo smiled and gave him a hug. "Oh thank you Tails!" with that the two went upstairs to get to bed.

To be continued

Chapter three is now complete. This one was a long one! The only down side is that when school starts up I'm going to be busy. See ya.


	4. starting anew

Love Never Dies

Chapter 4: Starting Anew

The next morning after Tails and Cosmo had finished eating breakfast, Tails decided to show her around the planet. "Okay Cosmo, I was thinking I would show you the forest by my house." Tails told Cosmo. "That would be great!" she said. The only time Cosmo was in that forest was when she was transported here. Just before they left Cosmo found Tails watering the special plant he had. After he was done he flew over to Cosmo. "Ready?" Tails asked holding out his hand. Cosmo smiled before taking his hand. "Yes I'm ready." They started off towards the forest. "Hey Cosmo, what will that plant turn into?" Tails asked. At first Cosmo couldn't remember but after a minute of thinking she remembered. "It will turn into a very beautiful tree." She said.

After about an hour of showing Cosmo some of the sights in the forest, they came out into the canyon that neighbored the forest. The two found three familiar faces in the canyon. Cosmo and Tails saw Sonic, Shadow, and Alex, in his hedgehog form. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Tails asked. Sonic was the one who answered him. "Were going to have a race. From here, all the way to Mystic ruins. Want to watch?" Tails and Cosmo thought about it for a moment, and then decided to watch the race. Before leaving for mystic ruins, Tails left a robot camera to follow the hedgehogs so the two could watch the parts of the race they would miss. Eventually the three got into their racing positions. "Okay. On your marks, get set, GO!" the three dashed off through the canyon. But about halfway through the race Sonic and Shadow noticed Alex starting to act very strange. Eventually Alex stopped running and started to clutch his head in pain. This worried Sonic and Shadow because Alex was hardly ever in pain.

Mean while at mystic ruins Tails and Cosmo saw this event and flew back to the canyon. Once they landed the two spotted Sonic and Shadow trying to restrain Alex from charging into a cliff. "What's wrong with him?" Cosmo asked Sonic and Shadow. "We don't know. One moment he's fine and the next he's trying to destroy a mountain." Shadow told them. The couple looked at their friend. Instead of seeing a calm and collected face they saw a person in great pain. His eyes also turned into a black color. "Let me go! It must be destroyed!" Alex yelled. Eventually he broke free and charged at the mountain. Alex then made a slash motion with his arm. After a couple of seconds the mountain split in half. Inside the mountain the group saw a strange robot figure. Just before it could defend itself Alex launched aura sphere at the figure and it exploded. After the robot was destroyed Alex's eyes turned back to normal. "Ahh. Much better." He said. Suddenly he realized that his friends saw the whole thing. "Alex, what the heck just happened?" Tails asked. "You guys shouldn't have been near me when that happened. You could've gotten seriously hurt." He said worried. "It's okay Alex. The only thing that matters is that we weren't hurt." Cosmo told him. This reassured him a little bit. "Well I have to leave now. Good luck you two." And with that he disappeared in the usual white light.

A couple of hours later Tails and Cosmo went into town for some sightseeing. But one thing Cosmo didn't know was that Tails had a big surprise for her. After a little bit of walking around town the two entered a pretty diner. The two sat down and ordered some food. "Hey Cosmo, can I ask you something." Tails asked her. "Sure Tails you can ask me anything." She replied. Tails took a deep breath before speaking. "You see Cosmo, throughout the time we have spent together I have grown really attached to you. And I think we're ready for the next step." At this point a ton of thoughts were going through Cosmo's head. **Oh my God! Is he really going to ask me what I have been dreaming about?** Tails pulled out a small black box and opened it. Revealing a small ring. "Will you marry me?" Cosmo was so overjoyed she started to cry. "Yes! Of course I will!"

I am finished with this chapter! Please review.


	5. First strike

Love Never Dies Chapter 5: first strike

It was near closing time at the diner that Tails and Cosmo were at a few hours earlier. The owner was cleaning some things up when a man in a cloak entered. "I'm so sorry sir but I'm going to be closing up soon. Why don't you come back tomorrow." the owner wasn't getting a good vibe from the man. The man just walked up to the counter and handed him a picture. "Have you seen these two?" he asked in a metallic voice. Looked at the picture and recognized Tails and Cosmo. But then he realized that that this man could mean trouble for the two. "Can't say that I have. A lot of people come into my diner. I don't recognize them all…. Ack!" the owner couldn't finish his sentence because the man picked him up by the throat, "You are lying! I know you have seen them! Now tell me where they went!" the man yelled. The owner only sneered at fired a blast of white energy at the man sending him across the diner. The owner gasped when the cloak came off to reveal a robot. It lunged at him and knocked the owner out cold. The robot put its cloak back on and took out a com link, "This hunter 1 out of 3. I haven't found the targets. But I have found a guardian. What should I do with him?" a strange voice came out of the mike, "Just leave him there, keep on searching. We'll find the targets and the guardian where looking for. Try not to fail like hunter 3." the robot nodded and turned off the link and left. The owner struggled to get up. He pressed a button underneath the counter and blacked out.

A couple miles away Alex started to hear a distress signal coming from his com link. He knew he couldn't go out yet. He had to wait till morning before setting out. The next day Tails and Cosmo spotted the wrecked diner and Alex standing outside of it. "What the heck happened here?" Cosmo asked. Alex just shook his head, "I have a guess of what happened. But I'll tell you later help me open the door." Tails and Cosmo helped Alex push the debris away from the entrance. Once Alex came inside he came out with the owner limping with him. "Oh my god! That's the guy who served us food. What happened to you?" Tails asked. "I'll tell you later but you have to get me out of here and somewhere safe." Alex nodded and teleported them into the forest. Here he set the owner down by a tree to let him speak. "I am a guardian like your friend here. After you two left a strange man walked in and asked me if I saw you two. I thought he might cause trouble so I lied. Then he attacked me and I had no choice but to defend myself. In the end he won. Just before I blacked out I heard the robot talk into a calm link. He called himself hunter 1 of 3. You three better watch out, you got some powerful enemies after you." Alex nodded, "Don't worry we will. Come on guys lets get out of here." and with that they left for Tail's house.

Done with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
